


Rock and Roll

by archeolatry



Series: Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel's Mixtape, DeanCas - Freeform, Deleted Scenes, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s08e08 Hunteri Heroici, Gen, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeolatry/pseuds/archeolatry
Summary: A "deleted scene" from the episodeHunteri Heroici,  where we learn the origins of the fabled mixtape.______________________“Come on, Cas! You’ve been around for a few thousand years- how do you miss one of the greatest rock bands of the seventies? Of all time!?”





	Rock and Roll

“Can I, uh, at least ride in the front seat?”

“No!” the brothers said in unison. Sam shouldered past him to ride shotgun.

Castiel opened the back door, resigned, and shuffled into the middle of the back seat. (The ‘bitch seat’, as Dean had called it. Though, as it became Cas’ usual place, that term seemed to retire from Dean’s vocabulary.) Dean checked the mirrors and gauges while Sam brought up a map on his phone.

“Map says it’s three hundred and sixteen miles,” Sam informed them. “About four hours.”

“Let’s make it three.” Dean shifted Baby into drive. “All right Dorothy, let’s go see what’s up with the Tin Man.” The Impala bounded forward onto the highway, shooting a spray of gravel onto the pavement of Big Ryan’s Gas-N-Sip.

“What’re you thinking, Dean?” Sam asked. “Werewolf?”

“Werewolf usually comes up as a mauling,” Dean replied, eyes fixed on the road ahead.

“And ghouls usually eat the dead, not the living," Sam pondered aloud. He turned to face Castiel. “No mention of violence, right Cas?”

“The newspaper didn’t mention it, no.” Cas hung his head. “I was thinking....”

“What?”

“Well, if the report says it _jumped_ out, it may have been pulled out by something unseen.”

“But what pulls out a heart and doesn’t do anything with it?” Sam ruminated on the idea. “Maybe a curse? Or a witch? Sounds like a love spell gone haywire--” 

“Less talk, more rock,” Dean said roundly, reaching for the stereo and practically punching the buttons. “I need some driving music.” 

As if summoned by the road trip gods, the opening drum crash of “Rock and Roll” streamed through the Impala’s speakers.

“Awww HELL yeah!” Dean beamed. “That’s what I’m talkin’ about!” He gave the volume knob a full quarter turn, and the speedometer jumped a good ten miles per hour, both making Sam wince a little. “Love me some Led Zeppelin.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “An airship made of dense metal seems aerodynamically unsound.”

Sam grinned. “L-e-d, Cas. Not like the metal.”

“I still don’t understand.”

“It’s just the band’s name,” Sam explained gently. “It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“What’s to understand?” Dean interjected. “It’s rock n’ roll, man! Just enjoy it!”

 _“Seems so long since we walked in the moonlight_  
_Making vows that just can't work right_  
_Open your arms, opens your arms, open your arms...”_

“He has a unique vocal frequency,” Cas said flatly.

Dean chuckled. “If you wore pants that tight you’d have a ‘unique vocal frequency’ too.”

Sam laughed into his hand. Cas only squinted in confusion--a look that Dean caught in the rear-view mirror.

“Come on, Cas! You’ve been around for a few thousand years- how do you miss one of the greatest rock bands of the seventies? Of all time!?”

“I spent most of the nineteen-seventies assuring psychotropic drug users that they were living beings on the planet Earth, and that demons were not trying to eat their kneecaps.”

A look passed between Sam and Dean. Lest they forget who --or what-- they had in their back seat...

Dean’s tone was softer after that. “So in all that time you never thought ‘Hey, maybe I should pop down and see what all the fuss is about’? See a concert or two?”

Cas considered for a moment. “I saw Beethoven once. He was very good.”

“That’s it?” Sam asked.

“And Frank Sinatra, but I couldn’t hear him for the screaming.”

“No Elvis, no Stones, no nothin’?”

Cas glared at him. “I was doing the Lord’s work, Dean. I didn’t have much time for frivolity.”

Sam’s brow furrowed, equal parts curiosity and concern. “So you don’t listen to any music at all?”

“I enjoy a rousing madrigal,” Cas said, before adding “James Novak seemed to enjoy Neil Diamond.”

“Madrigal schmadrigal,” Dean huffed. “Okay, as soon as we get this whole ‘God tablet’ thing taken care of, I’m making you a mix tape--all Zeppelin.”

“Dean, it’s 2012; you could just send him him a playlist.”

“No way.” Dean shook his head. “Mix tapes are a lost art, Sammy. It’s all about getting that solid 70 minutes. Mixing up the rockers and the ballads, getting the fades just right...” 

“...and getting it to Castiel’s locker before gym class?”

“Haw haw,” Dean sneered. “You’ll see. All killer no filler. And this’ll be the first song on it.” He stabbed the air with a finger. “First song!”

 _“Open your arms, baby, let my love come running in_  
_It's been a long time, been a long time_  
_Been a long lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely time...”_


End file.
